Against the Odds
by Abi2012
Summary: Once the daughter of Tatooine's senators, Avoria Dragmire was left orphaned by the Empire. Alone and stranded, she must somehow survive on her own, relying on the Rebellion to shelter her as she evades the ones that want her dead the most.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Avoria Dragmire looked down at the untouched drink in front of her and sighed. A week of hiding from the Empire and she still hadn't found a way off Tattooine. The dusty planet she once called home had now become her prison, and with Storm Troopers wandering around searching for her, it might very well become her grave.

The smoky cantina was famous for its high atmosphere and cheap drinks. Races of sentient beings from all over the galaxy would visit the desert planet just to have a drink in the cantina of Mos Espa. Humans, Wookies, Rodians, Twi'leks... all manners of sentient beings filled the dim bar. No one seemed interested in the cloaked female sitting all alone in the corner, her hands hovering over a mug she wouldn't drink.

Lowering her bright green eyes, Avo traced the grain in the stone table as she thought back to the events of the past few weeks. The Empire forcing Dace and Corella Dragmire to relinquish their positions as Senators, then beheading them in the capital of Mos Eisley; the increase of crime and murders amongst the people; and now the Empire's search for the young senatorial who they had made an orphan. Now she had no one; even the servants that once worked for her family were "missing". She did not know a single person outside of her small secluded family.

Wiping a tear that had formed in her eye, Avoria knew that she had to somehow get in contact with the Rebel Alliance; they might be able to provide some sanctuary for her.

"Excuse me, miss." A male voice said. Avoria looked up to see a vaguely familiar man with black hair and bright blue eyes. An Ewok stood beside him, wearing a munition belt. "Are you Avoria Dragmire?"

Instead of answering, Avoria asked hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

The Ewok chittered something, but the man silenced it with a look. "I am Gareth Yeth. I was a part of the guard for your father, Dace Dragmire. I heard what happened to him and your mother. I want to offer my assisstance in anyway I can."

"I think I remember you," Avoria said. She gestured to the seats in front of her before continuing. "You always went with Father on his trips to the Council."

Gareth smiled. "I didn't think you would actually take notice of the guards, let alone remember their faces." He pointed to the Ewok. "This is Zippity, a good friend of mine. We want to help you if you are in trouble. I heard that the Empire is looking for you."

Sighing, Avoria said, "Indeed they are. Unless you have a ship to get me off Tatooine, there isn't anyway to help me."

"I actually have someone in mind. He's an ex-Imperial Scout, but I trust him enough." He looked behind at the door as three Stormtroopers entered. "I guess now would be a good time as ever to leave."

"Yes, it seems that way." Standing, she pulled her hood up and wrapped a light scarf around her face. "Where is your friend?"

Zippity said something in his language that Avoria understood a bit. Because of her family dealing with many races, she was taught different alien languages growing up. The small furry creature said "He waits in hanger near town outside. He leave few days." The furry creature's eyes drifted over to the door. A small troop of white-armored Stormtroopers walked in carrying blaster rifles. They walked up tp the bar and motioned the bar keeper over.

As they spoke in hushed undertones, Gareth leaned forward and whispered, "We should head out. Don't want to draw attention to ourselves with these guys."

"You go out back," Zippity spoke in Ewok. "I distract." He unbelted his munition and handed it to Gareth before making his way to the crowded bar. Without hesitation he leapt onto the bar, knocking over drinks and eliciting curses from the patrons.

While the bartender tried to get the Ewok down, Avoria and Gareth stood and quickly walked towards the back exit of the cantina. The young senator pulled her cloak hood up as they pushed passed the customers. They stepped out into the desert evening without complication.

"Will he be okay on his own?" Avoria asked the man as they walked down the semidark alley.

"Who, Zippity?" Waving a hand, Gareth continued. "He's gotten out of bigger scraps before. And some of those were with real Imperial soldiers." Suddenly he stopped, his right hand flying to his belt.

At the end of the alley stood three Stormtroopers watching for anything suspicious. One of them spotted the couple and motioned to his partners. They drew blasters and trained them on the two. "Are one of you Senator Avoria Dragmire?" The front one called. The other two started advancing, blasters ready.

"Stay behind me, Avoria." Garethwhispered and pulled a large heavy blaster from his belt. "If anything happens, go to hanger C-15, second to last on the left. Tell the pilot that Yeth sent you." He lifted his blaster. His voice rang out in the alley. "We don't want any trouble. Just let us pass."

Two Stormtroopers glanced at each other. "We have our orders. Give us the girl or we will open fire."

Avoria slowed placed her hand on her belt where her hidden hold-out blaster sat. She pulled it off and flicked it on. "I will not leave you. If you fight, I fight." She stepped out and pointed her blaster at the Stormtroopers.

When the Imperial soldiers saw her, one of them fired a series of shots at her. Avoria dove to the side as Gareth dropped to one knee and returned fire. His shots hit the Stormtrooper in the head, making him fall to the ground. A blaster bolt hit Gareth in the shoulder, scorching his armour.

"Get to the hanger!" He shouted, firing more shots.

"Not without you, Gareth!" She pulled the trigger and fired. Even without much training, one of her shots hit the back Stormtrooper and knocked him down.

The last Stormtrooper looked at his fallen comrades, then turned and ran down the alley. A well-placed shot from Gareth's heavy blast felled him before he could take more than a couple of steps.

Holstering his still-smoking blaster, Gather stood and helped Avoria up. "Doing stupid stuff like that will get you killed." He said. "Can't have you die on me."

She dusted the dirt from her clothes, looking down sheepishly. "I can't stand by, knowing that someone might die because of me. I can't have other people protecting me anymore." She tucked her small blaster into her belt before continuing. "It's time I started doing things for myself."

Gareth stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled. "Sounds like something your father would have said. He'd be proud." He gestured at the Stormtrooper's bodies. "Let's get to the hangar before anymore arrive."

* * *

Hello everyone! Abi here with a bit of information on my new story. I have recently gotten into tabletop roleplaying games, namely Star Wars, and decided that I was going to document each of our session in story form to share for you all! I know it seems different, but it might work.

Now, before anyone says anything, I did receive permission from my friends to do this; none of them had any problems. And although there were several of us participating in the story, I did not create the scenarios or characters (except Avoria). Please don't try to say I am copyrighting anyone, 'cause I'm not. All events that take place are courtesy of our Game Master, Darth Sith Travis, who got the scenarios from the Star Wars Tabletop Handbook.

Thank you all for reading my new story! m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sounds of computers and people filled the air of the hangar as Gareth led Avoria through the building. She marveled at the different ships they pasted: YT-1300s, star fighters, what looked like a heavily-damaged X-wing. The variety of space transports amazed Avoria; she had never ridden in one, let alone been this close to one. She was never allowed to leave the planet whenever her parents went to meet with the Council, so her knowledge on interspacial flight ships was close to none.

"Here we are," Gareth said. He walked up to a seperate door with a numberpad. After punching in the code, the door slid open.

A large and modified YT-1930 transport sat in the middle of the room. A red and yellow R2 unit scurried around, carrying various tools back and forth from a toolbox and the ship. The legs of a person hung out of a hole on the undeside of the ship. The person pulled out, revealing a grizzled man with graying hair. He wiped his greasy hands on his worn clothes and said gruffly, "So this is the girl." His blue eyes scrutinized Avoria, looking her over. "Scrawny thing. How old are you, sixteen, seventeen?"

Avoria tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she said, "I am twenty-two, sir." She stuck out a hand. "And yes, I am Avoria Dragmire."

The man was silent for a moment, then let out a hearty laugh. He clapped Avoria on the back. "Don't be so serious, senator! You don't have to call me sir." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "Max Howser, interstellular shipper and smuggler extroidonare. That over there is Y-2K, my trusty pal." The droid let out a whistle of greeting.

"Listen, Max," Gareth led his friend away from Avoria. The two men talked in low voices as Avoria slowly walked around the ship. She saw the R2 unit working on the ship, clipping wires and soldering pipes.

She knelt down beside it and said," Hello there."

Y-2K beeped and whistled, welding together two pieces of metal. Its metal body was scorched and scratched from numerous battles; the droid had a hand long cut on its backside. The cut looked like it came from a vibroknife or blade, but its presence didn't bother Y2-K.

"Hey, senator!" Max called to Avoria. He walked over to her and looked down. Gareth followed, looking a bit tiffed. "We gotta ask you something." He held out his hand and helped Avoria up. "Ya see, there is a certain Hutt here that has a bounty on my head and is refusing to let me leave Tattooine." He glanced away for a moment and scratched his head. "So, I'm kinda stuck here at the moment."

Avoria's bright green eyes widened. "You are telling me that you are currently of no help to me, correct?" She could feel anger rise inside her, but before she could voice it, something strange quelled it.

Holding out a hand, Max sighed. "Let me finish now." He pointed to Gareth. "Gareth told me something that would help get us off. Savva, the Hutt keeping me here, said if I could get the head of her nephew back to her, she would gladly let us leave."

The whole thing sounded sketchy; Hutts were notorious about going back on there deals. "Who exactly was her nephew?"

"Jabba the Hutt." Gareth piped up. "The drug lord Drago was the last one to have his head. We can sneak in and grab it while he is on a business trip or something."

The Davaronian Drago was a cunning creature; horned like a demon from ancient religions, his intimidating looks matched with his sharp wits made him successful in the underworld of Mos Eisley. He either threatened you until he got what he wanted, or sent one of his loyal assassins after you. And they never failed their master. Although her parents' never outright spoke against Drago, Avoria would hear them on different occasions discussing how they were going to deal with him. Too bad they didn't live long enough to see their city cleansed of his evil touch.

"Is it going to be that easy?" She asked Max.

The rough smuggler laughed. "Where is the fun in easy things? You need a challenge every now and then to make life more exciting." He thumbed his nose and winked at the young Senator. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

From the way he said that, Avoria had a deep feeling in her gut that it wasn't going to be easy at all. Hello there faithful readers! It's Abi here and I just want say thank you very much for reading this. Chapter three should be up soon, so keep an eye out, and may the Force be with you!


End file.
